1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a halogen lamp, and more particulary to a lampshade sturcture of an halogen lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional halogen lamp has a rod 1, a lampshade 2 and a rod-shaped bulb A. The lampshade 2 which is made of aluminum has an inner chamber 21. Two sockets 22 are disposed in the lampshade in order to receive two corresponding ends of the bulb A. Each socket 22 has a socket groove 221 to receive the end of the bulb A. However, the conventional halogen lamp has the following disadvantages. The reflective light is easily dispersed. The chamber 21 will cause reflective corona and reflective surface. The ray which forwards to the periphery of the inner chamber 21 forms indirective reflection on the reflective corona and reflective surface. Thus the light is dispersed and becomes astigmatic. Further, the reflective light will cause violet ray damage. The violet ray may cause skin cancer and other skin diseases.